miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 26
Patch #26 - 10/12/2015 Server Rentals You can now rent your own game server from TrinityGames.com! Servers are available in different slot counts (maximum number of players) and in many regions of the world. They will be offering a reduced rate for the first people wanting their own server. When you rent your own server, you will currently be able to control the following: * First-person only mode - no third-person views will be allowed - default is first and third-person views * Customize your server's name - must still be within naming guidelines * Whitelist only server - you can control a list of who can join your server * Control the time-of-day acceleration rate - from 24-hours for a full day/night cycle up to 4 hours for full cycle * Lock the time - instead of using a day/night cycle you can force an exact time always for your server * Ping limits - can specify a maximum ping limit for players to join your server * Idle kick timer - can control how long a connection can be idle before a player is removed * Banning players - you can ban players from your server - within guidelines * Server messages - can send messages to all players that will appear at the top of their screen Pre-compiled Shader Cache We are working on providing a more complete list of all the shaders the game uses as part of the install. Each time a shader needs to be dynamically compiled (as you're playing the game) the game will stall. Sometimes the stalls are so short they are not noticable, but other times they can last up to many seconds. To help us gather up a list of all the shader combinations needed, as the game is running, it will now notify us of any new shaders you need. We will then take that list of additional shaders and pre-compile those as part of a future update, so nobody else will experience those same shader stalls again. Known Issues When you log into a server and the screen is mostly white, or flickering white, then exit the game and join the server again. It's an issue that is being looked into. Game * We are testing increased player counts on some of the servers * Basic native support for controller input devices (e.g. wired XBox.360, XBox-One) * New camera system for vehicles (the camera system now works the same in all situations in game) - quadbike is jittery and we will improve it * Tactical transition now blocks all hostile actions * Fixed inverse mouse axis binding * Fixed head visibility when switching between fp/tp * Increased the newtork update frequency for both players and AI World * Several minor updates to the currently playable areas * Some updates to the heighmap for the hills in the center of the map * Fixed a doorway in a trailerhome that the player couldn't get through Items * Can now right-click and fill a sandbag, which will allow you to make sandbag parts for your base now Textures/Materials * Adjusted the texture on the warehouses * Removed tesselation from many material - will help performance when running in higher spec modes * Fixed the material on the toad * Adjusted textures on the commonly used cabinets * Adjusted textures on the trailer homes * Fixed flickering ivy material * Fixed materials issues with some of the sheds to work better with SVOGI * Reduced polygon count for some of the ammo piles * Fixed hammer's texture to work with SVOGI * Adjusted our default window texture to allow more light for SVOGI Animations * Several improvements to animations due to the new SFP mode * Fixed firing animation issue with the flare gun and revolver << Back to Patch #25 | Proceed to Patch #27 >> Category:Patch